herofandomcom-20200223-history
Howard the Duck
|origin = Marvel Comics |occupation = |skills = Martial arts expert Enhanced senses Enhanced speed Strength Combat skills High-level intelligence |hobby = Smoking. |goals =Help other superheroes whatever he can. |type of hero = Anthropomorphic Hero|family = Ronald the Duck (father) Henrietta the Duck (mother) Theresa the Duck (sister) Orville the Duck (brother) Alexis the Duck (clonal daughter) Linda the Duck (clone) Deadpool the Duck (fusion with Deadpool)|friends = Dakimh the Enchanter Jennifer Kale Man-Thing Korrek the Barbarian She-Hulk Spider-Man S.O.O.F.I.|enemies = Thog Alexis the Duck Basalt Black Hole Black Talon Bzzk'Joh Captain Americana The Collector Doctor Angst Doctor Bong Doctor Reich Dracula Ducktor Doom Gwenpool MODOK Talos}} Howard Duckson (aka "Howard the Duck") is the titular protagonist of the comic book series of the same name and the 1986 film of the same name as well. He is an extra-terrestrial duck who lives on a planet populated by anthropomorphic ducks that evolved from birds instead of primates. His world is almost identical to Earth but is filled with bird-related visual puns. Howard is transported to Earth by a rift in the space-time continuum. In other media 1986 film Howard lives on Duckworld, a planet just like Earth but inhabited by anthropomorphic ducks. One night, as he reads the latest issue of Playduck Magazine, his armchair begins to quake violently and propels him out of his apartment building and into outer space, where he eventually ends up on Earth, in Cleveland, Ohio. Upon arriving, Howard encounters a girl being attacked by thugs and decides to help her out with his unique brand of "Quack Fu". After the thugs scamper, the girl introduces herself as Beverly, and decides to take Howard to her apartment and let him spend the night. The next day, Beverly takes Howard to a supposed-scientist by the name of Phil Blumburtt, who Beverly hopes can help Howard return to his world. After Phil is revealed to be only a lab assistant, Howard resigns himself to life on Earth and rejects Beverly's aid. With the help of a no-nonsense secretary , he soon lands a job cleaning up at a local romantic spa. Due to unfair treatment by his boss, Howard ultimately quits his job and returns to Beverly, who plays in a band called Cherry Bomb. At the club where Cherry Bomb is performing, Howard comes across the group's sleazy manager, and confronts the manager when he badmouths the band. A fight ensues in which Howard is victorious, and he then forces the manager to release Cherry Bomb from their unfair contract. Howard rejoins Beverly backstage after the band's performance, gives the band their money and accompanies Beverly back to her apartment, where Beverly chooses Howard to be Cherry Bomb's new manager. The two begin to flirt and joke at the idea of sexual intercourse, but are interrupted when Blumburtt and two of his colleagues, Dr. Walter Jenning and Larry , arrive and reveal how Howard came to Earth; Scientists had been working on a dimensional-jumping device that just happened to be aimed at Howard's universe and brought him to Earth accidentally. They believe they can send Howard back through a reversal of the process, so they all agree to visit the lab with the intention of sending him back. As they arrive at the lab the laser is malfunctioning again, this time causing Jenning's body to be taken over by an alien from "the Nexus of Sominus." Because the malfunctioning laser exploded someone has called the police, who arrive during the resulting chaos. Since Howard seems out of place (they believe him to be in a costume) the police decide Howard must be to blame and try to arrest him. Beverly and Jenning escape while Jenning begins a slow physical transformation into the alien he says is inside of him. Howard, Beverly, and Jenning get into Jenning's truck and flee from the police as Jenning continues his transformation. They decide to visit a "Cajun sushi diner" where Jenning introduces himself as "the Dark Overlord of the Universe" and demonstrates his supernatural powers by causing a bottle of ketchup and a bottle of mustard to break. Howard is rude to the waitress, causing a group of truckers to insult him, leading to another fight. The entire diner then decides to cook Howard. They overwhelm him, carrying him into the kitchen and tying him to a table. The Dark Overlord then uses his powers to destroy the diner, freeing Howard. Deciding he will invade Earth, the Dark Overlord kidnaps Beverly, escaping in a semi truck. As she protests he explains he will need human hosts for his army. On his own for the moment, Howard soon finds Phil and frees him from the police. The next section of the movie is an extended chase scene in which the two steal an ultralight aircraft, which they fly along roads searching for Beverly while the police remain in hot pursuit. Back at the lab the Dark Overlord ties Beverly to a desk and puts her under the laser, saying he'll transfer another one of its kind into her body with the laser. Howard and Phil return to the lab and find a "neutron disintegrator" the lab had been testing for the military. When they shoot his with the weapon the Dark Overlord is forced from Jenning's body; neither are harmed. The Dark Overlord turns out to be a monstrous scorpion-like creature with human-like face and arms. Howard fires the neutron disintegrator again, obliterating the Dark Overlord, but there are already more of the Dark Overlords on their way to Earth. Howard is forced to decide between letting Earth's invasion take place while he returns home or destroy the laser, which would strand him on Earth. Howard chooses to destroy the laser. Remaining on Earth, Howard chooses to becomes Beverly's band's manager. He hires Phil as a crew member for the band during their tour. A large rock concert is shown where Howard is invited up on stage with Beverly's band and is shown playing guitar with them. Marvel Cinematic Universe Howard the Duck makes a cameo appearance in the post-credits of Guardians of the Galaxy when we can see him in The Collector's museum he talks to The Collector "Why'd ya have it lick you like that? Gross," while he is drinking something, he is portrayed and voiced by Seth Green. Howard also made a cameo in Guardians of the Galaxy Vol 2 on Contraxia with a date. In Avengers: Endgame, Howard joins the fight against the mad titan Thanos and his whole entire army of Chitauri, Leviathans, Chitauri Gorillas, Sakarrans, Outriders and especially the Black Order. Navigation Category:Male Category:Humanoid Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Titular Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Animals Category:Comic Relief Category:In Love Category:Important Category:Avengers Members Category:Controversial Category:Aliens Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Parody/Homage Category:Fortune Hunters Category:Archenemy Category:Martial Artists Category:Fighters Category:Global Protection Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Vigilante Category:Guardians of the Galaxy members Category:Casanova Category:Selfless Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Extravagant Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Truth-Seekers Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Scapegoat Category:Wealthy Category:Dreaded Category:Merciful Category:Honorable Category:Hulk Heroes Category:Spider-Man Heroes Category:Addicts Category:Cowards Category:Determinators Category:Arrogant